Mission Holdup
by Ashflight1699
Summary: Shun and Fabia are sent on a mission, but what happens when they get held up? The setting is in between Episode 17 and Episode 18 of Gundalian Invaders.
1. OC's

A note on my OC's...

My OC's:

**Ayumana (Yumei) Kazami**: Shun's younger sister. She is 3 years younger than him, and is the exact opposite. She is very rebellious. (As she puts it, she is _so _rebellious that she defies the very laws of science!) She is hyper, chattery, and frank. She tends to get into a lot of fight w/ Shun. Strangely enough, she seems to get along w/ Tabitha better. (Probably because Tabitha understands her more...) She can shape shift into animals quite easily.

**Thabathera (Tabitha) Kazami**: Shun's older sister. She is Three years older than Shun and six years older than Yumei. She is immortal. (Hey it's not like she likes it...) She is a prophetess w/ the spirit of the ancient bakugan spirit, Sybillene, trapped within her. Her bakugan is Spirit Saphira Dragonoid. (Saphira is a reference from Eragon. Sorry. Saphira is the sister of Drago, and is under the foreign element of spirit. She can change attribute at will.)

Also another note...my stories are _mostly _not reality based! (But, then again, when does anime ever follow real life...)


	2. Chapter 1: The Assessed Mission

**Ash: _Finally!_**

**Shun: (peeps out from other room) What, did you finally get Yumei to listen to you?**

**Ash: Ah, Shun, I've had Yumei under control for a _long _time. It's you who needs to get Yumei under control. You are her older brother.**

**Shun: *under breath* Yeah, don't remind me. I don't know how she is still in school.**

**Yumei: _Excuse me!_**

**Ash: Here we go again. They can go at each other for _hours_. **

**Fabia: Er, then...shouldn't we stop them?**

**Ash: Ah, no. You see there is a very _small _risk in doing that. If they want to read the story then they will stop bickering. Which they seem to show no sign of.**

**Fabia: Well then, lets continue. Ashflight1699 does not own Bakugan. _(And I'm glad she doesn't, because that would be disastrous...)_**

(Serena is sending the Battle Brawlers to assess the Gundalian threats in multiple areas on Neathia...)

Se: We'll have to split you up into teams. You see we are usually stronger when we have a partner for support, I realize. So Dan and Jake will go to the Life Mountain Ranges. Airzel and Jesse would be there. Marucho and Ren will be sent to The Crystal Plains. Stoica and Zenet must be there...And Shun and Fabia will go to the Barren Caves System. If I'm right, you might face the toughest opponents there. Gill and Kazarina.

D: Why do they get the toughest opponents?

Se: You see the terrain there is rugged and dangerous. Quick travel is necessary due to the speed the enemy is coming at us. You yourself said Shun was the fastest member of the team, and Fabia knows the area off the back of her head. I wouldn't put you in the field there, well...because...

(Flashback...) (Reference from Episode 15 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders...)

_(Dan, Shun, and Fabia are walking through the Neathian jungle. They must jump down from a tree trunk...)_

_F: (Jumps down)_

_D: (punches fist in the air) Hardcore! (Attempts to jump but slips on moss and falls straight on his bum.) OWWW! Fail!_

(Out of flashback...)

Se: Er, yes, rugged terrain would definitely not suit you.

Drago: (Snorts)

Se: My decision is final. Go!


	3. Chapter 2: Ambushed by Sister & Enemy

**Sh: That last chapter was rather short.**

**Ash: Oh, so you finally stopped bickering long enough to listen.**

**Yumei: Eh, you're voice maybe be soft but-**

**Ash: You've been sticking around Jesse too much. Don't quote _him _ or .**

**Yumei: But...but...**

**Ash: That's final!**

**Sh: *sigh* Before an all out fight begins, let's start.**

**Ash & Yumei: Look who's talking!**

**Sh: *glares at them both* Ashflight1699 does not own bakugan. Only her OC's.**

(Once they leave the palace...)

(Near the border between the Barren Cave Systems and the Neathian Jungle...)

Sh: Well, I don't see anyone.

F: No, duh. They're not just going to present themselves to us. I'll bet anything they're planning an ambush.

Sh: I'm just saying-

F: Yeah, and I heard you. And I replied too.

Sh: What's with you?

F: I'm actually trying to focus on the mission at hand.

Sh: No you're fuming about something.

Y: Of course she is- *yelp and falls from tree*

Sh&F: ?

Sh: Yumei, I thought Queen Serena told you that you are too young to come on the mission! It's too dangerous!

Y: Exactly why I came!

Sh: You ridiculous little -

Y: I understand if you two want to be-

Sh: Don't push it Yumei!

Y: *sticks tongue out* Try and make me!

F: *pulls out teleportation device* Wanna bet if this works?

Y: *eyes widen* You can't po-

F: *sweetly smiles, then pushes a button* Oh, oops.

Y: *starts teleporting* NOT FAIR!

F: I'm afraid I have to disagree with you Yumei.

Y: *glares murderously at the two of them then vanishes*

Sh: Huh. Where did you find that toy?

F: *innocently* Oh, just a little something I took from Kazarina the last time we had a friendly meeting.

Sh: *stares stunned at her then starts grinning slowly* Fabia Sheen! I didn't know you had it in yourself!

F: *shrugs* Oh, it's nothing.

Kazarina: Nothing. That's exactly what you'll be when we're through with you!

(Gill and Kazarina jump down from a large rock behind them...)

F: *through gritted teeth* Kazarina. Gill.

Ka: *looks at the device in Fabia's hand* I believe you have two things of the Empire's. One, my teleportation device and second, the Sacred Orb.  
>Sh: *feels a bit slighted*<p>

K: Don't think I forgot you! I still need human subjects for battling. Against Neathia that is.

Sh & F: !

Gill: Don't looked _too _shocked. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Pyrus Krakix!

K: Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl.

Sh & F: Bakugan brawl!

G: Ability activate! **Argon Stream! **

F: Ability activate! **Mirage Fist!**

**(skip this battle to middle ...)**

**Shun: You cut it short.**

**Ash: Yeah. I have to go.**

**Yumei: Are you joking?**

**Ash: *flees room* Coming Mom!**

**Shun: Obviously not.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle

Kazarina: But, again, we're not here to talk. Game card set!

(Both Shun and Fabia leap backward when gate card hits ground)

K: Bakugan Brawl! Haos Lumagrowl, stand!

F: She's mine. Bakugan brawl! Haos Aranaut stand!

(since I am too lazy to write the whole battle I'll give you the last one...)

K: Ability activate! Freeze Foe!

(lightning arcs from Lumagrowl's tail arc over to immobilize Aranaut.)

F: Ability activate! Mirage Fist!

(nothing happens...)

K: Oh, did I fail to mention that Freeze Foe nullifies all your abilities? My bad. Now for the final strike!

(Lumagrowl charges Aranaut...)

F: Aranaut!

Sh: Bakugan Brawl! Hawktor stand!

Hawktor: I was up for another battle, but honestly, this mutt is really not much of a sight...

Sh: Ability activate! Sky Fang-Cyclone Soar!

(nullifies ability...)

G: *sighs* I actually have to save her, _again?_ Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Krakix stand!

Sh: (In no mood to let Gill stay on the field...) Ability activate! Ninja Defense- Spiral Twister!

(Hawktor knocks Krakix out before Gill could even pull out an ability card...)

G: You know, I really hate ninjas.

K: You call that a rescue?

(Gets knocked out...)

G: *mockingly* Don't lose sight of your targets!

(Fabia and Shun high-five)

F: Well our job here is done...

(both start to walk away...)

K: I'll have my genetic subjects...alive or dead! (Conjured an electrical bow and aims)

Sh: (Pauses and turns) What's that supposed to mean-!

(Kazarina launches arrow-and hits Shun just below the clavicle.)

F: Shun!

K: As for you, pretty, you're coming with me!

(grabs Fabia's wrist)

F: NOT! (flips Kazarina. Gill tries to grab her too, but she flips him.)

(Then she forces them to teleport to their ship.)

F: Shun! (swoops down and inspects wound) Shun! Get up, speak, anything!

Sh: ...*takes a deep breath but finds difficulty exhaling, so a sort of wheeze results*

F: That counts too I guess... (touches arrow shaft and yelps) It's electrical! Don't black out on me!

Sh: !

F; Shun?

Sh: By- (yells in pain)

F: I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to remove electrical arrows without shocking you?

Sh: Figure...it...out...rubber...gloves?

F: Right in the pack. (rummages through pack) Hmph.(pulls out gloves) Unbelievable, how do you know- Shun?

Sh: (silence)

F: Shun? Wake up! Don't die! PLEASE!

Sh: (eyes crack open a bit) Very...dizzy...paid...attention...science...class...

F: (lets out watery laugh) Apparently.

Sh: ...brilliant...I...suppose...*cough* Can't...hold...out...(fades off)

F: (Rubber...but...okay) (touches arrow and suddenly glove absorbs all electricity) All instincts tell me to do this so...(throws glove as far as possible and it does a mini explosion) Shun, you failed to mention it might explode on you.

Sh: Follow your...(flinches from moving)...instinct. Remember that. You have life-saving instincts-

F: -And you have instincts that nearly get you killed.

Sh: (raspy laugh) True. (Begins to close eyes...)

F: No you're not sleeping now! I'm not leaving you here for one of Kazy's experiment!

Sh: (grumbling) Cute nickname for your enemy, but a horrible sense of understanding for your friends. Thanks.

F: Come on. (helps him up...) We just need to find a good cave and I'll call for help. (thunder roll) Before it rains.

Sh: (stumbles then collapses)

F: What's wrong?

Sh: Kazarina's blasted sense of genetics.

F: ?

Sh: My legs are numb. That arrow has some rather shocking issues. And (flinches) the wound it inflicted.

F: So basically it's your wound.

Sh: ...Yes. (a light drizzle begins)

F: Simply say it hurts. Honestly,don't you boys ever speak straight? Come on, or that wound will get infected.

Sh: (manages to get up) My legs are getting feeling back so that's (flinch) a good thing.

F: (supports him) Let's hurry, please!

(later in some large deep cave)

Sh: (changed into earth clothes and bandaged. He's sleeping. Fabia had a portable vital checker and a mini oxygen mask so...)

F: (tending to small fire and trying to contact Dan and the others, but to no avail.) Please...please...grrr! Don't leave us stranded here! That rain system doesn't go till about five days, and I don't think Shun can hold out that long...(looks at him sleeping peacefully.) But I'm guessing he'll be fine for tonight...(slowly lies down and falls asleep)

(About three hours later...)

Sh: *hisses in pain* At this rate, I'll lose way too much blood... (gets up,and flinches again) _(I can't sleep...)_ (looks over at Fabia) _(And it wouldn't be nice to wake her up. I guess I stay awake tonight...) _

_Next Morning..._

F: *wakes up and stretches* *sigh* We have to find a way home...Shun, I think you should wa- You're awake!

Sh: Have been. For a long time.

F: You shouldn't exert yourself! You'll die at this rate!

Sh: I'll be fine- *cries out*

F: !

(The frenetic beeping of the machine increases in volume. Shun grits his teeth and rocks back and forth.)

F: Shun, what's wrong? !

Sh: *hisses in frustration*

F: You're hemorrhaging!

(Beeping of machine dies and returns to normal. Shun falls to the floor exhausted.)

F: I have to call for help.

Sh; *murmur* Isn't that what you were doing pretty much all of yesterday?

F: (Icily) Don't remind me. How many times did you have to go through this last night?

Sh: (Voice Dying) Twice...both worse than this...

F: I can tell! We need to get help! I just hope you don't get sick.

Sh: Don't bet on it... (sleeps off)

F: Somebody's optimistic. *fiddling with radio device* Darn it! *Throws it down* I better find someway to communicate...but right now we need to find something to sustain ourselves... *walks out of cave*

Sh: Don't get anything poisonous.

F: Just sleep you goofball!

Sh: Well then...*closes eyes*


	5. Chapter 4: Meanwhile

(Meanwhile at Serena's palace...)

D: (To Jake) I bet Airzel and Jesse didn't see _that _coming!

J: Yeah, you should have seen their faces, Dan! Too bad you looked away...

M: You're late!

R: You really are.

J: But I can see we're not the lat-_est_ .

M: You're right. Shun and Fabia haven't returned yet.

R: You think something happened to them?

D: Maybe they're just...uh...delayed.

M: Are you listening to yourself, Dan? Shun wouldn't let anything delay them. Even if they're in a battle!

S: Hmmm...

J: I don't know maybe Kazarina captured them?

M: Don't say that Jake! They can't be captured!

R: They've been gone for _two days! _What other explanation do you have?

D: No! It can't be!

S: Let us not get to drastic solutions so fast. Look for anyway of communication-

CE: Your Majesty!

S: Captain Elright what-?

Captain Elright: Forgive me for my intrusion but I've received an emergency radio signal from the princess. It seems like she's been trapped in the Barren Caves System!

S: Lets hear it then.

F *transmission*: _"...we were confronted by Kazarina and Gill. Don't worry, we didn't lose but the plan might have been ruined. Kazarina made a rather bold move. It might result in compromise of the mission and poor health of...hold on...stop fidgeting you're going to make it worse! Sorry...Kazarina is out to study humans in some genetic experiment and went for us. I still can't understand how she got it but Shun's been hit by an electrical arrow, I repeat an electrical arrow! Again, don't ask me how she got it, but she did! He's already hemorrhaging and our current supplies won't sustain us both for very long! He's going to die if we don't get help! We're in The Cave Of The First Life! Hello? Hello? Please answer!" _

D: Oh no,no,no!

M: Stop stuttering, Dan! Captain Elright! We need a small unit to get them out of there!

CE: It won't be easy! There is a large scale thunderstorm there and chances are...*hesitates*...well judging by the transmission...

M: ! Captain Elright when exactly was this transmission sent?

CE: According to the distance and quality of the transmission...two days.

M:!

D: So? What's the big deal!

CE: Dan, they might not...not be there anymore. At least, not Shun.

D: I don't get you. Marucho? Translation?

M: (eyes welling up) It's...there's a high chance...Shun's probably already dead,Dan. Hemorrhaging almost never ends well. Especially if there has been no medical attention for the last couple of days...

D; You think Fabia will give up on him? I doubt it. Even if they are dead we should go just in case!

CE: Okay then, here's the plan...

_(Back at the Cave of the First life...)_

F: I brought some berries I found in the forest. And no they're not poison- Shun?

Sh: *coughing violently* Fabia, we need to get out of the depths of the cave.

F: (puzzled) Why? It's perfectly fine. *looks carefully into his eyes. They look glazed* Shun, are you alright?

Sh: I'm...I'm fine, just _cold_. And I don't have a good feeling.


	6. Chapter 5: Sick and Found

**Ash: Ah, it's been a while...**

**Sh: Right...a while...**

**Ash: *sweetly* Aren't you supposed to be watching the stove?**

**Sh: Oh, shoot!**

**Y: (runs downstairs) SHUN WHAT ARE YOU BURNING NOW!**

**Ash: Right. Since no one's here _I'll _do the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN PEOPLES!**

F: You don't look so good...

Sh: Well, probably because I'm *cough* cold!

F: Stay still and don't complain. In fact, don't say anything at all.

Sh: ?

F: (takes out thermometer)

Sh: What are you-?

F: I said close it!

Sh: ...

F: Shun, do you feel...abnormal?

Sh: Duh! I have some strange thing on my head!

F: _(What's wrong with him? He's not one to lose patience so easily...) _Anything else?

Sh: *hesitates* Well...now that you mention it...I feel a very strong pressure pushing down on my chest but, I thought that was only because oxygen was thin here...

F: Great. Why? Why, why, why, why, _why?_

Sh: *cough* What?

F: It can't be...pneumonia? No,no,no,no-

Sh: What do you mean pneumonia? I'll be fine. I've had it before.

F: Don't you get it?

Sh: Get wha-*coughs violently and finds it hard to cease*

F: Your immunity drops by about seventy percent if you lose half of your white blood cells from an injury! Cough, cough, cough, Shun! Your temperature has already hit 103.8 degrees fahrenheit!

Sh: ...*sigh* So...what are we going to do?

F: Well for one thing you are going to get some rest!

Sh: Check.

F: *gives a death glare* I'm seriously starting to think you're trying to kill yourself.

Sh: It's not that I'm trying to kill myself Fabia, I'm trying to get us out.

F: And what? Kill yourself in the process.

Sh: (Quietly) If its necessary to have at least one of us alive.

F: (Quietly horrified) That sickness has meddled with your mind. _Go to sleep!_

Sh: _(I know the sickness didn't affect my judgement. But there's no use arguing with her either. Not in this mood...) _*lies down but finds it extremely hard to sleep*

F: _(Please tell me it was just pneumonia messing with him...he can't really mean it. Why would he sacrifice _himself _to get me out of this situation alive? There's no way I'm leaving him here. In fact, I don't think it would be wise to leave the cave and come back. I could have been the reason he got sick...) *lies down and sleeps*_

Sh: *reads her mind* _(My dear princess, I wasn't lying. I'm sorry to cause you such pain.) *finally sleeps*_

(Back with Dan and the group in a spaceship...)

D: Any luck with the thermal readings, Marucho?

M: None. All the thermal readings I'm getting are animals.

J: Dang, dude! Who knew there could be so much life in such a beat down place!

D: I know, right?

R: *clears throat* Let's stay focused on the task at hand.

M: Right.

(Beeping of the machine...)

M: I think I've found them!

D: Huh? There they are, in that cave! Hey what's up with the high heat readings on Shun?

M: I don't know and I don't like it.

R: Look! His temperature is beginning to drop!

M: I don't like that either!

R: Wear rain gear. It's pounding outside.

(Everyone gives him a DUH! look)

R: Just...reminding you...

(Back with Fabia...)

F: (sleepily realizes that the temperature in the cave is about five degrees cooler. She ignores it... mostly.)

(Suddenly footsteps are heard outside...)

D: Fabia! Shun!

**Ash: Ahhhh. Two chapters done. I'm happy... See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: I Just Got Saved By Sister

**Ash: Final Chapter peoples! I know this story moves very fast but I was _seriously _bored.**

**Sh: That's no excuse.**

**Ash: Yumei is it a valid excuse?**

**Yumei: By my terms. Shun's just strict.**

**Sh: Am I strict or are you crazy?**

**Ash & Yumei: Just do the disclaimer already!**

**Sh: OK, jeez. Ashflight1699 does not own Bakugan. Her OC's are hers. Well Yumei is actually a friend's but she doesn't have an account on fanfic...yet.**

M: Are you all there?

F: *groans* Huh?

(Dan bends down and shakes her awake...)

F: Wha-?

R: Dan, Marucho! There's something wrong with Shun! He's not responding!

D:!

F: He's...he's really sick! Please tell me you know _something _medical!

R: You're in luck. (touches Shun's head, then yelps and his hand zooms back.)

D: ? What's wrong?

R: He's quite literally burning up! But it's dropping rapidly... also judging by his non responding state...coma.

F: What?

R: Coma.

F: What in the world is...?

D: Ren, she wasn't on earth long enough to learn about that

R: Basically a deep unconciousness resulting from sickness or injury-

D: -In this case I'm guessing both-

R: *glares at Dan* Can I do the talking, Dan?

D: Yeah, continue.

R: It's irregular and usually ends in...oh snap his blood pressure is dropping rapidly and-

(monotonous tone is heard)

R: *yelp* He's dipped under!

F: Is this the result of a coma?

R: YES!

D: WAS THAT QUESTION NECESSARY?

F: (ignores him)What's going on, Ren?

R: *doesn't answer but tries a stabilizer. It fails* Now would not be the time to ask me questions, Fabia!

Y: What's going on?

F: Yumei, something's wrong with Shun! I don't know what's going on!

Y: I don't like the sound of that vital machine. Who's it hooked up to?

F: Why?

Y: It usually means that person is dead.

F: No! Please tell me you're lying!

Y: Actually for once I am completely serious. Who's hooked up to that machine, Fabia?

F: Your stupid idiot of a brother, that's who!

Y: WHAT?

F: He...wasn't kidding earlier after all...

Y: *shakes Shun hard* Wake up, you big freak of nature! (Accidentally touches the power source of the machine) *YELP!*

Sh: *Cries out* No need to electrify me! (bangs smoking)

Y: Curse this cursed hair Tabitha put on me. (bangs smoking as well) (Turns on Shun) I hate you sometimes, you know that?

Sh: ...Well then.

Y: I know you've been at Death's door several times, what, being Fabia's guard. But this time you were half way through it! THIS IS REALLY RIDICULOUS AND STUPID!

Sh: Thanks for *cough* appreciating my job.

Everyone: *still stunned*

Sh: *coughs violently* Its *cough* about *cough* time *cough* ya'll found us. *cough*

F: *eyes welling up*

Sh: What? Did I miss something? *cough*

F: (gives him a hug)

Sh: I obviously *cough* have missed something. You better *cough* step back, Fabia. You'll get *cough* sick, too. Come on. *cough* You're embarrassing me. *cough* Please?

F: (cries, gets up, then smacks Shun on the shoulder, hard)

Sh: What the heck? *cough*What did I do?

F: You died on me, that's what! Suicidal idiot!

Sh: I wasn't _trying _to die! *cough*

F: But you did! That's what matters!

Sh: I didn't- *coughs violently*

Y:Can you continue this discussion later? This cave is _really _freaking me out.

Sh & F: *glares at her*

Y: *steps back* Just saying...*watch beeps* Snap! I'm going to be late!

D: For what?

Y: Theatre lessons with Jesse!

Sh: Wait, Jesse _Glenn_? *cough*

Y: Uh, yeah. _(And here comes the explosion...)_

Sh: You've been meeting with the enemy! *cough*

Y: Pretty much.

Sh: Did you know that theatre *cough* freak's mistress nearly got me killed?

Y: Yes.

Sh: And you're still going to see him?

Y: Yeah. As long as it wasn't Jesse, I'm going. (teleports) Bye!

Sh: She *cough* needs to sort out her priorities.

R: *Bends over and feels temperature* His pneumonia is low but we need advanced medical help to reverse the 90% damage done to his body. It's almost non-functional!

D: Eesh! That's one thing you don't want to get an A in.

Sh: Not *cough* funny, Dan!

D: Stop yelling. It'll do your throat good.

Sh: You're lucky *cough*this time, Kuso.

D: *grins* Aren't I usually? Now would be wise to be quiet.

Sh: Shut *cough* up, Daniel.

R: I really would stop talking.

Sh: (starting to get dizzy again)

R: Whoa, you are not dropping out here.

Sh: *shakes his head to clear his dizziness* Right. *cough*

F: *helps him the the ship* You're starting to bleed again.

Sh: *voice really low in pain* I-know-that. And I'm *cough* getting dizzy again.

F: Goofball.

Sh: That *cough* came *cough* out of *voice dying* nowhere...*drops*

F: Help! I can't support him!

D: *aids her* It's unfortunate, but Shun becomes a solid weight when he drops off. Not like it's happened before, it's a guess. Yumei told me. Don't tell him that.

F: *laughs* Nice...

R: Will you hurry up!

F: We're coming! We're coming!

D: Yeah, stop being so bossy!

Hawktor: *to Drago* Didn't we say that to Dan and Shun once?

Dr: I'm not sure...I think so. We did.

H: Ha! Right back at ya'll!

F: Now would be the time to _close it_, Hawktor.

H: *sobers* Yes, princess.


End file.
